


Neverwhere

by SerielDrake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerielDrake/pseuds/SerielDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that you can not hide from the past even in the far south. History will always find the one it is looking for and snatches him in its waters under the weirdest pretext. Even if it would be a forgotten legend and exiled heir of the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blowing from the northwest carried with it the sound of a tiger seal herd. At the edge of the glacier lounged females with their young wanting to warm in the sun. Older animals formed a circle trying to protect the young from potential harm. On the edge lay some fine males looking out for predators. However, they didn't see the hunter slowly sneaking against the wind. White fur perfectly blended into the landscape of the Southern Pole. There was nothing but snow, ice and water.

The hunter eyed the animals closely. People really could learn a lot from them. Tiger Seals were dignified creatures, in this region of the world surpassed only by polar bear dogs but the village needed food and one such specimen could feed people for a week. Sapphire eyes carefully studied each individual animal, trying to spot the best catch. They stopped at a young female, who- judging by the swollen nipples - had recently given birth. She was weak and dark spots on her abdomen suggested internal bleeding.

The hunter checked that the dagger tucked into their belt would slide out of the sheath with ease and held the harpoon tighter. They jumped from behind the embankment. The spear reached its goal, hitting the tail and slowing the animal. In the air, all hell broke loose. No one who had ever seen the fleeing giants would believe their speed. Before the hunter slid down the slope and ran to their catch the other animals disappeared, leaving only lines in the snow towards the water. The hunter threw himself on the female and in one swift move slit her throat, ending her agony. Villagers would have food for the next few days, but ... after hunting, in the young heart there always remained the thorn of sorrow for the lost lives. The laws of nature were merciless: someone had to die, so that that someone else could survive.

Fat bulk was loaded onto the sled and held to the village, where hunter will distribute their prey between settlers.

The wind suddenly changed direction almost tearing the hood from the tracker's head. No just the wind, but also the waves quivered, changing their rhythm. Something strange happened. Proof of that was the glow of blue light in the northern sky. This phenomenon disappeared as quickly as it began. The huntsman increased their pace. Change was coming, but even in wildest dreams the hunter hadn't imagined how great.

* * *

Kanna stood on the edge of the village for more than an hour. Ever since her son went to war a few years ago, she officially held the charge of the southern water tribe. Along with her son Hakoda, all men had left the village, wanting to defend the South Pole from invaders. Only Kanna, the other women and few children remained. The oldest of the boys was currently Sokka, her grandson, but it was not for him that she was waiting. When Kanna saw in the distance an approaching shape, she ran to it as fast as possible, ignoring the protests of her old knees. The hunter saw this, left their prey and rushed to meet her.

'I see that you're not coming home empty-handed, it's good' she wheezed, trying to catch her breath while leaning on the shoulders of the hunter.

'Do not tell me you're here to see how the hunting went. We do not stand so badly with food. What is happening?' asked the concerned huntsman with clearly female, though squeaky from cold voice.

'I did not want to talk about this in the village in so that Sokka and Katara did not hear it. As usual, they failed to catch any fish' she impatiently led the newcomer to the village. 'This time, however, they did came back with something.'

'Do not tell me, they took on some sweet yet dangerous beast.'

'Not only the beast, they brought also a boy' hearing this the hunter increased her pace.

'A boy? In the middle of nowhere? Recently, even the fleet of fire does not venture this far into south. Where they found him?'

'Apparently, they pulled him out of an iceberg. Do not look at me like that, I would not have believed them if they had not arrived in middle of the night on that big, hairy creature. I do not know anything else. They were so cold, and soaked that I could learn nothing more from them. I told them to warm up and rest' the old woman paused, seeing that her companion also stopped to look in disbelief on great beast lying near the settlement.

'Grandma please tell me I'm hallucinating.'

'If you see the same flying bison that I do, I am afraid that you aren't' said worried woman.

The Hunter squeezed Kanna's shoulder trying to comfort them both. She still could not believe that in front of her was lying a living, four-meter tall air bison.

'Go back to the people and calm them. I'll go around. It will be better if it did not smell the blood on my clothes. Enraged animal, even ones that should long be extinct, can be dangerous.'

Kanna for a long time had not felt so exhausted. She was a pillar of this village, the last bastion of normalcy in this insane world. She treated this small stray, who now helped her take care of their people, as the only person to whom she could show a weakness.

'What should we do, Eiri?'

'I do not know, Grandma. I do not know' she said quietly, looking at the rising sun.

* * *

Eiri stood in the doorway to her yurt watching how Katara tried to introduce boy to the village. Resigned, she returned to the butchering hunted female. She did not have to listen to Aang, because that was the discovered boy's name, to know that he really was an airbender. From the courtyard, she could hear sounds of delight. Air Nomads perished almost one hundred years ago, at the beginning of the war lasting until now. If what Katara told her was true, Aang was frozen in the iceberg the whole time, and this prompted the next questions that could be answered only by the boy. Older brother of Katara, Sokka, proved not to be very helpful in gathering information. Since five years ago, that is, from the moment it turned out that Eiri was a better hunter than he, Sokka almost completely stopped talking to her, accusing her of violating the laws of the universe.

When she finished separating the meat, she heard the snow creaking underfoot, someone walking near her tent. She knew the steps of each villager and these did not belong to any of them.

'Aang, can you come here? I could use some help' she shouted.

Bald head with a tattoo in shape of an arrow popped out from behind the door. Twelve-year-old boy, she has previously seen sleeping in Kanna yurt, came with curiously light painting the large gray eyes.

'Hey, I do not know you yet. I'm Aang, but this you apparently know! How can I...' he stopped in mid-sentence seeing a dead animal and stained with bloodstained teenage girl. 'What did you do?' he stammered, terrified.

'Something that I also don't like, but it is necessary. Meat is our main source of food, and we need something to eat. From fur, we sew clothes and with skin we repair our houses' she explained without interrupting the evisceration.

The boy watched the young girl at work with horror but also a strange fascination. He did not so much watch the work as the person who was doing it. In the yurt was dark, but pale, almost white as snow skin on her neck contrasted with dark hair. The girl had her back turned to him but quick and reliable movements of her hands indicated that she often held a dagger.

'Well ...' he began uncertainly. 'I don't know how I can help you. I do not know anything about dressing animals. Honestly, I do not even eat them' he said scratching his neck.

'Actually, I don't need your help. I wanted to talk.'

The girl put down the dagger and carefully wiped her hands. When she turned around Aang could not take his eyes off of hers. The dark, navy blue depths reflected the flames of candles, glittering like stars in the night sky. Her gaze seemed to be just as cold and distant as firmament decorations.

'You could tell from the start. I am always happy to get to know a new friend. I'm sorry, but I cannot remember your name.'

'No wonder, I didn't introduce myself. Everyone calls me Eiri.'

'Nic ...'

'Before you say anything listen to me and try to understand' she interrupted him. 'You must leave before you bring trouble upon us.'

'Katara, Sokka, and everyone were very nice to me, I'm not going to cause problems' he tried to convince her.

'I know that, but sooner or later dangerous people will arrive here after you, and the village cannot oppose them.'

'I'm afraid you're wrong, nobody ...' boy stopped when she put her hands on his shoulders and bent so that their eyes were at the same height.

'Aang, I know that you were in this iceberg for a long time and many things you do not know and do not understand, but hear me out. Over the last hundred years each fire lord sent whole armies seeking you, and now is the same. As much as we'd like, we cannot protect you.'

Aang was confused.

'I'm twelve years old. Although, maybe I'm an airbender, but that's no reason for the fire lord to catch me.'

'A twelve-year-old, even if he is airbender would be of little interest to them' she gently ran a finger on the arrow on his forehead. 'But the avatar is something completely different.'

The boy jumped from her as if burned to the other side of the tent.

'I do not know what you're talking about, Eiri' he said, laughing, but she could see in him only a hunted animal in a corner.

The girl didn't want to spook him. She stepped back and sat on the floor keeping her eyes on him.

'You don't have to lie, Aang. I know who you are. Do not worry, I didn't tell anyone about it and I'm not going to.'

'I'm ...' the boy felt powerless and with resignation sat on the floor. 'How did you know? Is it my flying or Appa?'

'It's not your fault, nor your bison. You are an airbender, I knew it even before you woke up. I put a piece of cloth over your mouth, which flew to the ceiling when you breathed. The Breath of a normal person wouldn't cause it' she explained seeing surprise on his face. 'And when Katara told me how they found you everything became clear. Aang, you're airbender, and to freeze someone waterbending is needed. Nobody in the world can bend more than one of the four elements, expect ...'

'The Avatar' he finished.

'Exactly.'

'But if it's so simple, why has no one else guessed? When you think about it, it really is obvious. Oh, thank you' he didn't even notice when she gave him a bowl of thick white goo. He sniffed trying to identify what it is, but to no avail.

Eiri almost laughed seeing Aang looked baffled. She was right, maybe boy sitting in front of her was an avatar, but he was mostly a lost child very far from home.

'You should eat. You must gain strength, and you will not find here anything else without meat. And believe me, you do not want to know what's inside.'

Aang again examined the suspicious mush but not wanting to offend Eiri took solid sip. He had to restrain in order not to spit everything out.

'It's not that bad' he hissed through clenched teeth.

'Really?' one corner of her mouth lifted up in an uncontrolled spasm. 'I think it's disgusting, but we cannot be picky. You know what, Aang? You are a good kid. You can't lie at all, but you're alright.'

Aang wanted to protest, Eiri was not much older than he was, but something in her eyes stopped him.

'You do not need to know how to lie to be alright' he muttered under his breath.

'True, but sometimes it's quite a useful skill, but this is irrelevant. You asked if others noticed? No and they will not notice. People usually see what they want to see, and nothing more.'

'Talking with you reminds me of a conversation with monk Giatzo. I don't understand nearly anything.'

'What I mean is that avatar is the epitome of power, and no offense, Aang, but at first sight you don't seem to be dangerous. From some strange reasons people think that avatar is born omniscient sage and not think that at some point in life he must be a child.'

Aang eyed her closely, and the more he heard, the more he respected her.

'You know, Giatzo would really like you. You are very smart.'

'Too smart, as some say' she sighed rubbing her temples. 'Listen to me, Aang. As I said you cannot stay here too long. I will prepare the necessary food for your journey, and as soon as Appa is rested, you should set off. The North Pole and Ba Sing Se are the last free capitals, the latter, however, I advise against as your destination. Earthbenders for so long have been struggling with problems at the borders, that when they hear that you're avatar, they will throw you on the first front before you could blink. You should go to the Northern Water Tribe. There you will find the waterbender who can teach you.'

'Katara is a waterbender, can't she teach me while I'm here?'

'I'm afraid Katara cannot help you. She doesn't know too much about the waterbending. The fact that she managed to free you is pure coincidence.'

'Oh' Aang frowned.

'Stop grieving and have fun while you're here' she advised. 'There must be something you want to do. If not, Sokka should soon begin to teach the boys how to follow the path of a warrior. Watching how he's making a fool of himself always improved my mood.'

'Well... I've always wanted ride on otter penguin!'

* * *

Eiri watched the strange beast with the same apprehension that Appa showed her. Among them was a sense of mutual respect. She was happy that she didn't come across a young bender, who probably wouldn't understand why Aang can't stay with them. Eiri wished to meet the twelve-year-old boy. His presence would considerably simplify the packing of cargo onto the bison's back. As promised, Eiri prepared eatables and warm blankets for Aang. She gave him a map, hoping that he knew how to use it. In the saddlebags she also secretly tucked a little bag with a small amount of coins, which she got for furs during the last annual exchange with the people from southernmost islands. Aang wouldn't accept the money, and in this way when he discovered it, it would be already too far to turn back.

'Appa, will you let me pack it for Aang?' she asked, cautiously approaching the animal. The bison lay facilitating the entry on his back.

Standing in the saddle of the majestic creature, she wondered how it felt to rise hundreds of feet above the ground. Would she then feel really free, for at least once in her life?

'Eiri, what are you doing on Appa?' shouted a clearly annoyed Sokka.

The girl jumped down to the ground with a sigh. The only emotion that teenager always showed for her was annoyance.

'Nothing. Have you seen Aang? I cannot find him.'

'He went with Katara to sled on penguins. I can't understand her. She sometimes behaves like a child.'

'Forgive her Sokka. Let her play as long as she wants. Katara still have time to become an adult.'

The young warrior mocked her watching as she went to her yurt. He hated this smartass wench. She thought she could boss him around, but one day he would show her . He had to take care of the village in the absence of Hakoda, and not her. So what if a few times Eiri brought from her hunt more animals than he did? She was lucky, nothing more. One day he would prove it. Sokka would show them all that he was true son of his father, not some mere child.

 


	2. The Avatar renurns

**Big thanks to my BETA. SooshiRoll you are the best ^^**

If animals living near the village of the Southern Water Tribe could talk, they would name what was going on there now as overwhelming, uncontrolled panic. In the usually quiet village, you could hear many frightened voices and hurried steps. One of the voices was shouting her name longer than five minutes. The girl checked the bundle tied on her back - containing the necessary things - totally ignoring Kanna's voice.

Frustrated, she bit her lips. Ever since she realized that the boy who Hakoda's children brought was the avatar, she knew that she had to get rid of him as soon as possible. Eiri tried to be nice and win the little monk's favor, but she should have immediately convinced Kanna to put him on his creature and banish from the village. Whenver she tried to be nice, it ended badly. What were those stupid kids thinking bringing him here in the first place? There was a war, bloody hell, and trusting even the seemingly defenseless person could end up being a total disaster. Just like now. When she managed to convince Aang to leave, she thought at least once she managed to fool fate, but of course, she was wrong, as usual...

When she saw the flare in the sky, she knew that her time among the Water Tribe was over. So now, Eiri was sitting in the canoe waiting for the arrival of the scout ship of the fleet of fire, trying not to hear the old woman shouting her name. She had no intention to die tonight and that was exactly what would meet the villagers. Too many times, she saw fire troops at work, to hope that they would be satisfied with anything other than complete destruction. The village did not have a chance. Ships of the fleet of fire, even the smallest frigates, had on board three times more soldiers than needed to annihilate the village. This would not be a fight, but a slaughter. The whiteness of the snow would take a red hue from blood soaking into it and the ice would reflect the image of fire consuming the yurts. Eiri, unlike Sokka who she made so much fun for all those years, did not have the mentality of a warrior. She could not devote herself to a cause, especially one doomed to failure from the beginning.

She put the hood over her head and covered her face with a gray scarf. She knew that ship was approaching even before it emerged over the horizon. Every vessel was surrounded by the smell of heating oil and coal. This one was no exception. At the moment Eiri was glad that she had never dared to call this place her home. She drifted slightly from the bay to have a good view on the upcoming events and time to get on the ship.

The vessel was smaller than she thought. They were probably routinely patrolling nearby waters, when they saw the flare. She doubtfully watched Sokka, who was standing on the ice wall with the machete ready to attack. She could not understand what he wanted to do with it.

Just as every possible misfortune haunted her, Sokka had to be born under the luckiest of the stars. The ship stopped before it could inflict any serious damage, only knocking him down and destroying a piece of ice fortifications.

There was a metallic click, after which the gangway leading to the interior of the ship lowered. Children began to cry hiding behind skirts of their mothers, fearing the legendary monsters wielding fire. Because of these monsters, their fathers and brothers were not home. These monsters took away their family and friends. Now finally, several pairs of small, blue, watery eyes could see these monsters as they left the dark, steel pit to the light of the sun.

Nevertheless, something was wrong.

Eiri bit her lip. There were just a few soldiers. Definitely less that there should be. That was not how the fire navy behaved normally. The firebender commanding the invaders asked about the avatar. And here was next question. How did he know about Aang? Yesterday's glow may have been unusual, but who could take it as an omen of awakening of the avatar and not for some strange aurora borealis? Previously she thought that they came here because of the flare, as usual, looking for the opportunity to attack, but she was wrong. Intrusion of two young benders on the wreck only speeded up their attack, not started it.

Nothing could change the fact that her plan failed miserably. She wanted to sneak into the ship using the occurring horrors and hide in the boiler room. Unfortunately, most of the crew still was on the board. The village still was going to be massacred and she would not manage to get out of here, just beautiful. Unless ...

* * *

The silence in the narrow, stuffy corridors rang in her ears harder than any sound. She snuck upon the level intended not for the staff but for the officers. If she wanted to get the information she needed, it was the best place. Eiri corrected the too big helmet that drooped over her eyesevery now and then. Until she came down to the levels for the regular crew, she could safely move in her disguise. In the end, how many leaders would know all of their subordinates?

Eiri paused, hearing steps coming from behind the closed door. She slipped out from her sleeve a little dart. She had to act fast if she did not want to become a roast turtleduck. She could not repeat the earlier error. As soon as she climbed on the ship, she was almost caught, just because she hesitated. A man - whose uniform she was wearing now - saw her, but before he could react, she knocked him out, bound and locked in the cargo hold. Her carelessness was caused by the sight of Aang giving up without a fight. In that moment the small airbender dethroned Katara and Sokka as the biggest idiots of all time. How short-sighted and deprived of even a little inch of a common sense did you have to be, to value an insignificant village over the avatar? And now she had to fix everything. Moreover, in such a way that nobody knew it was her. She could do only one thing.

She knocked. Three times.

Eiri did not even notice who opened the door. She shot a poisoned dart in his neck and caught him before he hit the floor causing a noise. He was short, but awfully heavy. She barely was able hold him, so she leaned him against the wall and entered the cabin, silently closing the door. The moment she saw who she knocked out, the girl started to doubt everything that was sacred in this world. Leaning against the wall and snoring was none other than the legendary dragon of the west, the brother of the Fire lord, General fucking Iroh. But what, dammit, someone like him was doing on this poor little ship in the middle of nowhere? For several years, she had no contact with normal civilization, living on this piece of ice forgotten by spirits, but what could have happened that Ozai banished him? If Iroh came to his senses, tried to get back what was rightfully his and failed, he would be now nothing more than a pile of ashes, so what ...?

The girl groaned. She did not have time to think about it. She had to find some maps, or other documents showing their next destination. Engines started to work some time ago and she could not let them sail too far. Eiri put the old man onto her back and dragged him to the bed. She had to hurry up. The dose of toxin that she gave to him would not last for too long, especially considering his weight. She placed the man in a natural position and went to the desk. She did not found anything interesting, only reports from watches, supplies orders and old drawing showing much younger general and a young boy sitting on his back.

She froze, hearing shouts of the guards warning about the avatar's escape. Maybe the kid was not as hopeless as she thought. Before she left, she tucked the purse filled with coins inside her jacket. You never knew when money will come in handy. She put on the helmet and ran out into the hallway. She had to increase the chance of Aang's escape and the only way to do it was to reduce number of firebenders on the ship. Hearing many pairs of steps quickly approaching, she jumped and hung under the ceiling on one of the many pipes. She was not sure how the firebenders were able to fight in such an inflexible armor. When a group of six soldiers passed her, Eiri threw beneath their feet a small bag with sedative toxins. By droplets, it acted much slower than by the blood, but when she added some finely aimed kicks at their heads the effect was the same.

The ship suddenly changed its course sending her to the wall and thus painfully bumping her left side. Something must be going on upstairs; she had to stop as much troops as possible before they got there. Her fighting style was not suitable for open space, where it was impossible to hide and attack from the shadows. Frontal fight was not an option. Not counting rolling in the snow with Sokka, Eiri had not fought with anyone since she came to the South Pole and she would prefer if it stayed that way. However, several men who followed the main group destroyed her plans. Seeing her standing above their unconscious comrades, they attacked her, apparently claiming that they always could ask questions later. The girl had no choice. She began to run.

Now, her best chance to get out of this mess was Aang, who, judging by the sounds was doing quite well. As soon as Eiri ran up the stairs into the fresh air, she did not take more than five steps, before she and the soldiers chasing her were swept away by a big wave. The brunette managed to grab a mooring line; otherwise she would have fallen into the icy water, which for sure would end in her death.

Unfortunately, several of her attackers also grabbed the rope and were climbing toward her. She needed to hurry, but the frosted hawser and slippery leather gloves did not help. Not to mention that she was tired. Both stress and increased physical activity, to which she was not used to, contributed to it. Maybe it was because of that reason that she did not notice that as soon as she climbed aboard one of the soldiers was right behind her. He lunged at her and with all his strength banged her head into the deck. The girl managed to think that she should wear a more fitted helmet before she was overwhelmed by the darkness.

* * *

Iroh watched the inconspicuous-looking, but very dangerous dart. He had not seen anything similar for many years, even before withdrawing from the Ba Sing Se. Everything was much simpler then, despite the vision of ruling the entire empire that hanged over him. However, he had never seen someone from the Southern Water Tribe who used this kind of weapon. Especially with the addition of venom from the Ming snake. The girl did not look like someone who belonged to the Southern Pole. Rather, she looked like an odd patchwork of all three nations.

He barely managed to stop Zuko before he threw her overboard. To say that the young prince demanded revenge was the understatement of the century. Iroh was not that surprised. If the mysterious girl had not managed to slip him and almost every firebender on the ship, the avatar would not have been able to escape.

He looked at the tray with tea service that he carried while walking through a narrow corridor, as if asking it to resolve questions that plagued his mind. Iroh shuddered. Maybe he was a retired general, but he could not bear walking down to the lowest levels of the ship, where - apart from the boiler room - if necessary, prisoners were kept. You could not feel the taste of the air here, but rather smoke saturated with grease. He really hated getting down here. He hoped that his sacrifice would pay off and that he would obtain some answers.

The girl did not move when he entered the cramped coal storage which was used now for her cell. Once he closed the door the almost burned candle, which he brought with himself, was the only source of light. The girl did not turn around when he sat down next to her to prepare tea.

"I know you're awake," he spoke casually.

"I do not pretend that it is otherwise," she replied annoyed.

"But you still will not turn around."

As if to spite him, she rolled over slightly, being careful not to disturb her damaged side.

"You see, already better," he smiled, filling her cup and shoving it under her nose. This had gained him only the skeptical look. "Are you not thirsty?"

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Look, I'll also drink it" to certify his words, the old man took a huge sip. "There, I'm still alive."

The dispirited girl closed her eyes.

"Do not tell me you do not like tea."

"It can be poisoned."

"Do you want to drink from my cup? " he suggested trying somehow to convince her of his lack of malicious intent.

"How do I know that all this is not poisoned, and you did not already swallow the antidote?"

"Tea is one of the greatest wonders of the world. Poisoning it would be a sin." He became indignant. "And speaking of poisons..." he placed between them the small steel dart, "What can you tell me about this?"

"Oh ..." she looked at him, slightly lifting her eyelids,"Thus we come to my hearing."

"If you do not want tea," he shrugged,"This weapon is typical for the Fire Nation, though even there it is very rare. You should not be surprised that I'm curious."

"The Fire Nation has many colonies."

"Right," he said,"But I have a feeling that someone who hid so far in the south and dares to invade the enemy ship alone to save the avatar is not an ordinary refugee."

"That's why you did not patch my wounds - by the way, that's very kind of you," she joked. "You know, you never feel so alive as when you are breaking and entering. But I have to disappoint you, sir. I do not burst onto the board in order to stop you. I'm not an idiot. Well, not most of the time. I can count and I know that I would not have a chance. I wanted to hide and get to the mainland."

"Ah, yes ... So, no heroes among the thieves, hmm?" As if on accident, he stroked his belly, where on his belt hung a pouch that she had stolen earlier. "But on the other hand, you did not use that." He placed girl's dagger in front of her, which had been hidden under his cloak until now.

"If I killed someone from the crew and was caught, you would not offer me a tea right now."

Iroh stroked his chin.

"I wonder, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Why not?" she asked bluntly, "Even if I pretended to be some sweet fool, you would not believe me. I know that you will not release me, and I have nowhere else to go. And why should I go anywhere? You firebenders are the epitome of charm and kindness. I'd rather take a chance with you."

The man raised his bushy eyebrows in disbelief.

"Take a chance with us?"

She smiled, but not a bit of humor reached her eyes.

"I have nowhere to go and this place is as good as any other."

"And should I expect loyalty from you?" he asked but with a completely different tone. It was not a pleasant ton of an old man, but of the legendary commander.

The girl shrugged and then winced. She forgot about her injured shoulder.

"It's your decision," she hissed when the pain subsided.

Iroh looked at her carefully. He wondered what was in the head of the mysterious young woman. He supposed she was more or less the same age as his nephew - perhaps a bit older - but while Zuko was a walking volcano of anger, ready to explode at any moment, the woman sitting in front of him seemed to calculate everything. Iroh knew that she was dangerous. It worked both against and in her favor, but it was not what was the most interesting in her. In her cold, dark blue eyes was something that until now he could not define - unnamed fear.

He finished his tea, took everything and headed for the exit. Without a word, he walked out. As he closed the door, he knew one thing. It would not be easy to decide what to do with her.

* * *

Eiri carefully leaned against the steel wall, ignoring its cold. Again, she was left alone in the darkness. More than one person would have called it impenetrable, but not her. She had seen the impenetrable darkness, and this could not compare with it. She bit the inside of her cheek. Now she could only wait.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. People did not understand darkness. True darkness is not the absence of light. It lies dormant in the depths of the human heart. They did not understand that true darkness was not an internal thing. It was not conjured. It was external. It was substantial. Over time it grows, becomes more evident, passing from the backs of our consciousness to the fore. It fills us, until nothing else is left, until a man turns into a monster. For five years she fought with hers. The whole time she sang it lullabies full of lies, so it remained asleep.

'Sleep,' frustrated, she struck her head against the steel wall. She did not know how long she had been closed in this rat hole, but her only relief for all this time was sleep. These few hours her brain rested by embedding in blissful ignorance. No memories, current worries, and upcoming troubles. There was only silence. 'Wait,' she frowned, listening to the surrounding sounds, or rather lack of them. Her wounds were much more serious than she suspected. Eiri did not hear when the engines stopped working, and that meant a fever, which indicated to an infection ... just great! Not only was she locked - only spirits knew how long - in this dark cramped space which smelled worse than a cesspool, she had an , she hit her head. Never again she would be nice for anyone, not to mention rescue someone.

The ship was covered in total silence. Not only did the engines fall silent, but you clearly could also hear the absence of human steps. The crew had to have gone down on the shore to relax from the life at sea. The girl thought so until she heard four pairs of steps steadily coming to her. She sank to the ground, pretending to be asleep. All pairs of shoes that she had heard were so heavy that they had to belong to people dressed in full armor. Therefore, they were not crewmembers. Previously, a single sailor always brought her something to eat one time a day. And Iroh did not grace her with his presence since his first visit. There was only one conclusion. It was time for her second hearing. Well, it was the only chance she could use, to escape. She just hoped that this opportunity would appear before she felt the hospitality of the Fire Nation army on her own skin. She knew it all too well.

Eiri did not flinch when the door burst open, revealing few men standing in them. One of them she recognized. He was a sailor who sometimes brought her food. However, the others were strangers. The girl had the feeling that they represented a completely different level than those on the ship of the Dragon of the West. All, however, were equally nice. They grabbed her arm, kicked without warning, and ordered to get up. She apparently did not stand quickly enough, because they helped her by pushing her against the wall. Then, they shoved a bag down on her head and led her outside into a tent.

The hospitality of the Fire Nation was a well-known fact among the other two nations. No wonder that with her luck, she got an exceptionally welcoming specimen, who, however, did not know anything about gathering information. It was not that he lacked creativity or initiative, but he skipped the steps containing asking questions, immediately going to direct measures of persuasion. This resulted in a black eye, slit lips, eyebrow and many purple bruises on her abdomen. It was not so bad. At least until his colleagues arrived.

In every society are individuals who wish to demonstrate their strength humiliating the weaker and vulnerable. The warrior who interrogated her belonged to them. His friends lifted her off the ground and led her out of the tent to the square where two poles with chains were stuck in the ground. One would have thought that they have not been used for a long time, but she suspected that reddish coating on them was not rust. When they handcuffed her she knew that she was right. The chains owed their color not to rust but to dried blood.

More soldiers gathered around. Some were whispering to each other. The girl was surprised, because in their voices was not amusement but anxiety. Something was definitely wrong. Before she could think any further, the man in heavy armor approached her, grabbed a handful of jet-black hair and pulled, by force tilting her face backwards to make it clearly visible to all present.

"You might claim to be members of the Fire Nation army, but you are bastards who chose service under some exile prince instead of prison. You're a bunch of undisciplined thugs, thieves and murderers. You weren't executed only because your lousy asses were born in the Nation of Fire and everyone knows that lousy ass from our race is better than any other kingdom," the officer spat on the ground and continued. "You're probably too stupid to understand it so we will demonstrate what will happen if you do not tell us what really damaged your ship."

Eiri hissed when he shoved her forward, snatching a sizeable bunch of her hair. She heard the zip of the whip and its the crack on the ground. The officer who spoke earlier leaned over and whispered in her ear that if she told him what happened it would not hurt too much. The girl only bit her teeth. Even if she told him about Avatar, she would meet the same fate. Therefore, she could take the opportunity and piss them off.

"As you wish," he growled and pulled away. "Go ahead," he said to other man. "Twenty lashes at the beginning."

Quick searing pain shot through her from the back to her deepest core. She felt a warm stream running down the back, which probably colored her shirt in red. It was followed by a second wave of pain and then by a third. At ten she stopped counting since agony did not longer come in waves. It changed into endless ocean, which tried to sink the banks of her consciousness.

"It was the Avatar. He destroyed the ship," the girl swore, and she feared that opening the mouth could result in swallowing her own tongue. Indeed, she had to be a lovely view, when one of the soldiers dared to betray the Dragon of the West, to avoid ending up like her.

"Good to know that at least one of you has a brain. Interrogate them all, and take the prisoner to her cell."

The cell was a tent with a pole in the center, to which she was tied. Or so she thought, but in her condition she would not bet on it. Eiri had already been consumed by fever, and now, when she lost so much blood, she could just as well be in some hole with a pack of shark squids. Blue eyes wanted to shut themselves, but she could not let them to do so. The girl was afraid that she would not open them again. She had to do something else, so she started the most profitable thing she could - attempt to loosen the bonds.

Eiri lost track of time. She might have sat there an hour or a few days. Hearing approaching footsteps she lowered her head, pretending to be asleep.

"Everything's ready, Lieutenant Lei?" boomed an unpleasant voice.

"Yes, sir. Everything is as ordered. We are ready to sail tomorrow evening."

"Good."

The men stopped just before the entrance to her tent. The lieutenant was the one who had her flogged, but the commander she had also heard somewhere, though the girl felt it was long ago. Well, soon she would see.

When officers entered she felt their shadows over her face and a breath of sea air from the outside.

"So this is the prisoner who has helped Avatar escape?"

"Yes, sir."

"And she did not say anything, even under torture?"

"No, sir, but your predictions have proven themselves. The rest of the crew sang like nightingales after our little show."

Eiri saw a pair of shoes stopping in front of her. The commander grabbed her chin and picked it up. She could not stop the expression of surprise when she saw his face. Why, from all the flaming devils that walked on this vale, she had come across this one? She just hoped that he did not recognize her. Otherwise, death would be the best of the available options.

"You're pretty brave for a trash from the Water Tribe. Hmm ... I have a feeling that we've met before."

"All trash look the same, sir." The girl wanted to smother with kisses that mangy xenophobe, at least until he once again opened his mouth. "What should I do with her?"

She felt like Zhao strengthen his grip on her chin and gently stroke her cheek with his other hand. All of the tortures did not create so strong gag reflex as this small gesture.

"I wish you were more delicate with her. It looks like she was quite pretty. Shame..." he stood up and headed for the door. "NCOs for a long time did not have the opportunity to have some fun. Give her to fifth squad with my best regards. They deserve a little reward."

Zhao walked out, leaving her with the lieutenant and a growing bump of nausea. The younger man gave her vengeful glance and lewd smile licking his lips.

"I always wanted to see if Water Tribe bitches are even half as hot as prostitutes in the Fire Nation. I will not have to wait long." He winked and followed his commander.

The girl began to struggle harder. She had to hurry. Until now, she waited for the right moment to escape, and this moment was perfect. Torture and pain was one thing, but she would sooner die trying to escape than contribute to the pleasure of those motherfuckers. However, in order to be able to die fleeing, first she had to free herself. Fortunately, the firebenders distinguished themselves by brutality, not the brain. During the scourging, rough edges of the shackles tore her wrists, which dripped blood. It was not especially slippery, but would have to do. Previously, Eiri loosened the ties enough. Now she only had to squeeze the thumb and...

At that moment five men with Lieutenant Lei at the forefront chose to intrude through the flaps of the tent. It wasn't like they could have come thirty seconds later. Not with her luck.

* * *

The setting sun enveloped everything in the red light. It was a well-chosen color to these circumstances. Zuko walking through the outpost, just envisioning how tomorrow he would release such color from the commander, with the help of the flames of a similar shade interlaced here and there with gold worth of his royal majesty. The young prince was so busy planning his triumph that he ignored his uncle trying to keep up with him. Actually, he did not pay attention to anything until a powerful wave of fire showed up a few feet in front of him succeded by something that threw itself on the ground.

'What is this?' he yelled, but the following words died in his throat.

Zuko was not the calmest person you could meet in the world, but he could not imagine how someone could do something like that to another human being. Even to those who you previously wanted to throw overboard. Death was one thing. It ass an integral piece of the war and by the last hundred years they all got used to it, but unnecessary cruelty was something completely different. It never brought pride, only disgrace.

"What is going on here, this is my prisoner!" he repeated and as if on cue a group of men fell from the tent, who, despite his questions, surrounded the lying woman.

One of them lashed out, hoping to hit her with wall of fire, but the girl on the ground spun and through the force of it undercut legs of soldiers around her, and then jumped to her feet. The prince stood dumbfounded. He never would have expected from someone who looked like had just been trampled by a bunch komodo rhinos to move so fast. Or even to be able to move. He watched as she started to run, but she did not take even two steps, before the the bat cut through the air and landed on her back.

In the entrance to the tent stood the lieutenant who had accompanied Zhao. His face was bloodied and his trousers were barely held in place by provisionally tied belt. The young prince began to see the world in red; it was not the fault of the sun but the raging fury in him.

"This is my prisoner!" the prince barked again. "By what right do you dare touch her?"

"Your prisoner was taken over by Commander Zhao, and is now under my jurisdiction."

"Zhao had no right ...!"

"On the contrary, Prince Zuko," interjected the commander, who was just mentioned. "Fire Nation Law clearly states that prisoners captured on the patrol are to be committed to the court in the nearest military outpost."

"Do you call this court?" Iroh interrupted him. So far, general had remained silent, but if he continued to remain passive Zuko could possibly attack the newly appointed commander. Although, at the moment, he wanted to do the same.

The old man went to the lying girl and tried to cover her with what was left of her shirt. On her back - despite the layer of blood - visible skin was folded from the heat beside stab wounds.

"She is dangerous. Moreover, you cannot blame me for the wounds she suffered during the escape. Anyway, since when the only brother and son of the Fire Lord are worried about the enemy? Maybe there is something more between you?"

Iroh had to grab his nephew to stop him from attacking the commander. Seeing this, Zhao only laughed.

"Apparently I'm right. I have a proposal. If you win our little duel tomorrow I will give her to you. What would you say, Prince Zuko?"

"You might as well already send her to my ship."

* * *

Similar nightmares had not tormented her for a long time. To make matters worse, they were interspersed with yesterday's events. She did not know where delusions ended and reality started. Each series of images was worse than the previous one, and all were caused by fever and remorse. She was a coward, the biggest coward ever born, and now she ahd met her deserved punishment

The girl felt something wet on her lips. Was it not enough for them? Did they also try to poison her now? She spat out the liquid that tasted suspiciously like extract from willow bark. Was someone trying to help her? Carefully she opened her eyes. If she had had the strength she would have laughed. Her subconscious had a strange sense of humor thrusting a vision of Iroh leaning over her with concern in his old eyes.

"This is something new," she croaked.

The old bender heard it and sighed with relief.

"It might hurt, but I have to patch your back. Try not to scream."

"It will take more than a few whips to OUCH!"

"I told you ..." he fell silent, seeing the condition of her back.

He had misdiagnosed the wounds earlier. The skin on her back was not burned and cut, because what covered them could not be called skin. It was one big scar stretching from the left shoulder down and disappearing somewhere on the right hip. Iroh has seen many healed wounds, especially those caused by fire. Exactly like this one. He did not even want to imagine how it must ache now. With a rag dipped in water, he gently began to wash the blood. It was a very tedious and time-consuming process. The general's hand trembled when he cleaned healthy piece of skin just above the scar.

"This is ..."

"I know what it is!" she snapped before she managed to control herself.

"Fever has not blunted your tongue."

"Instead it loosened my self-control. Otherwise, I would not say something like 'Rightful Fire Lord knows how to read? I did not expect it,' Anyway, it does not matter. You are just a product of my sick mind."

"Why do you think so?" he asked, spreading disinfecting ointment on her wounds.

"Why would a member of the royal family would help me? I do not have any value for you."

She fell silent and Iroh felt her pulse quickened. She evidently realized something that scared her. He felt that she wanted to get up and began to run away, but he held her. The bender did not need to use force for that. Instead, he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you think that I am a figment of your imagination, you do not have to run. After all, I cannot do anything."

Only this was able to calm her down.

"Of course you're not real. What would you do here with the prince? He also is not real, right?"

"'He is just as real as me," said the old man.

He wanted to ask her something else, but she fell asleep. In the silence, he finished dress her back. He had to do it carefully in order not to hurt her even more while the ship tossed and turned. Iroh knew that the mysterious young woman had encountered his fellow firebender in the past, and that was not a pleasant meeting. Nevertheless, he never imagined that she was owned by one.

 


	4. Chapter 4

'It's impossible!'

'I'm afraid it's true, my prince.'

Iroh looked with pity at his nephew. He could say many things about Zuko, but not that hedidn't have a good heart. Unfortunately, his brother made sure that it was carefully hidden under piles of anger, shame and fear. Moments like this gave the old general hope for a better tomorrow, and even though his nephew struggled around the cabin like a raging dragon, this time he had a good reason.

'My grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, forbade slavery decades ago. How could anyone dare to break his orders? Are you sure she has precisely this brand?'

Iroh sighed.

'Fire Lord Azulon died a few years ago, Zuko, and even when he livedhe wasn't able to control everything that happens among the aristocracy. Fire Nation has its ideals, but they often stand contrary to reality.'

'So why didn't you ask her to whom she belonged?!'

'Is it really so important now?' he asked sipping hot tea. 'She's safe on the ship now. The poor girl has suffered enough already, don't you think? We shouldn't stress her further.'

'Because of her the Avatar escaped!' Zuko hissed through clenched teeth. 'She is our prisoner, not a guest. Don't forget it!'

Iroh jumped when the prince slammed the door behind him, sending a cold draft through the nicely warmed room. The boy had a good heart, but he needed to work a bit on his temper.

* * *

 

Eiri was lying on her back staring at the metal ceiling. Her fever had subsided and the back did not hurt as if the skin was being peeled off of it. It was probably thanks to painkillers which were strong enough to knock out a badgermole. She survived, and it proved that at least some of her hallucinations had to be true. However, one question remained: what did the members of the royal family want from her? None of the possibilities that came to her mind were especially appealing.

If her muscles were not like jelly and she was not stoned more than the priest of happiness on the feast of Agni, the girl would have jumpedto the ceiling when someone burst into her cabin. She blinked, trying to get rid of the image of enraged prince with smoke almost flying out of his nose although she was unsure of whether or not he was a hallucination. She had only seen him once and from afar, but back then his face was childish, without signs of hardship and flames. However, Zhao addressed him like that, so it had to be true, well, unless she imagined it as well.

'Tell me, who is your master,' demanded the prince, who apparently was not a figment of her mind. She would never ask herself that question, even subconsciously. If Eiri could, she would have gladly broken his arm, or maybe two, but the girl preferred to put up with this asshole than land in the ocean.

'I do not have one,' she whispered.

'My uncle saw a brand of belongingon your back. Someone broke the decree of Fire Lord, and my duty is to punish him. You will tell me!'

'Why won't you seeit on your own eyes?' she proposed and carefully rolled to the side.

Zuko hesitated, but finally reached out and slid down the bandages. A burned mark was clearly visible in the dim light of a smoldering candles under the ceiling. However,his gaze instinctively wandered lower, where there should have been the name of her master, but it was hidden under a furiously red scar.

'I do not have a master, not anymore,' she repeated and, ignoring the pain,l ay down on her back. 'Does that satisfy you, my Prince?'

At first, the boy could not shake it off. Every day for the last few years he saw something similar in the mirror, but now there were times when he did not notice, seeing the welt of a fire on someone else made the wound's ugliness return with double the force. His skin looked just like that, only he could not cover his shame in any way and pretend that nothing happened.

'Tell me, who's your secret master?' he repeated. He himself was not sure why he cared so much about the girl's master. Whoever had broken the law was now surely in the Fire Nation, far beyond his reach.

'If there was a secret, it would only remain so if it was not told, my princeling.'

Zuko clenched his fists, which little by little grew hotter.

'If what you say is true, then you aren't bound to him any longer. Or do you believe that his wrath will be greater than it already is, should you speak out of turn?'

'It may be that I simply do not wish to tell you. I have in my blood so much opium and other drugs that nothing matter to me.'

'So you do not fear him at all?'

'I think of it more as my desire to leave him far exceeds the fear I possess of him.' She smiled, seeing his growing irritation. 'Do you know that you get the most delightful wrinkle in your brow when you are angry?'

'You are impossibly frustrating, you know this?' he hissed.

'I do. It is part of my charm, or so I'm told,' she winked at him flirtatiously.

'You know that at any moment I can command to throw you overboard?!'the prince snapped with a note of irritation after a short, breathless pause.

'Then I'll be dead. No one with such life as mine especially fears death.'

'There are fates worse than death.'

'And one of them is being unable to choose which master you serve. Trust me, my prince, I am well pleased with my current direction.' It was not true, but hardly her biggest lie.

* * *

 

For several days they reduced her dose of medication and with each of them the girl wanted to escape more than ever preferably under the prince's nose. It was good that Zuko acted with aristocratic decorum even so far away from the palace, otherwise one inappropriate comment could get her in big trouble. Trouble, yes ... like it was something new.

Eiri blinked away the sudden urge to strangle something with her silently clenching hand. She could see the barely visible shake of them… her own hands that never used to falter. She could not bear to be here any longer. It would eat her up until there was nothing but shit left. She had to get out.

Slipping through the deck was easier than she had thought. A few factors consisted to it. Firstly, the crew bustled around not paying attention to her, being too busy with their affairs. Secondly, they thought that the barely alive, bruised little girl who was moving by leaning on a broom, was not a big risk. Not to mention the fact that certainly not one of them was concerned about her health.

After a few seconds, she was able to regain eyesight after the sun blinded her. She had not seen sky in more days than she could count. The girl slowly walked to the railing. What seemed to her like unbelievable brightness was in fact a gray, cloudy sky over the ocean, where on the horizon was a small island, to which apparently they were heading. Eiri had seen it before and realizing what it meant, she limped to the center of the deck where the prince was shouting orders.

'You cannot reach the main bay,' she warned, interrupting him.

Zuko heard her nerve-wracking voice and almost immediately, he wanted to throw her overboard.

'What is the prisoner doing here!' he shouted, looking around in search of the man who had freed her. 'You have no right to stay on deck. I allowed my uncle to not put you into the prison, but that does not mean that you are free! Take her below! '

'You will drown us all,' it was said as a warning, calm yet commanding. Moreover, commanding the prince was not a good idea.

'Under the deck,' he repeated, glaring at her as if trying to burn her to ashes.

'So you've decided to play with me in the pai-sho?' jubilant voice of General Iroh defused the tense atmosphere like a magic wand.

Zuko took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

'What?' he asked.

'I thought that several rounds with such a charming young lady in the fresh air wouldn't hurt anybody, but if  **you**  prefer to play with me, then ...'

'Play with her as long as you want, but keep an eye on her,' he warned. 'I do not want to see or even hear her,"Zuko hissed out between clenched teeth, hinting the timer on his patience had just run out or was wearing very thin.

The retired general only smiled and offered the girl his arm in order to support her. She agreed, but felt strange relying on someone so old and short. Making sure that they were out of earshot of the prince, she murmured to the old man.

'Don't enter the main bay. The ship will sink.'

Iroh looked at her uncertainly. This was the reason why he had hesitated to take her with them. He could not silence his conscience enough to treat her like a prisoner, but at the same time he could not bring himself to trust her. She was a good liar, too good for his taste, but bad decisions could cost him a lot.

'Those tides do not seem to be so treacherous ...'

'It's not about the tides, but the Unagi,' she interrupted. 'Twice a year the Southern Water Tribe carries out a trade exchange with Kiyoshi. Even the locals do not use this side of the island. It's too dangerous. '

'And why should we believe you?' asked a strange older man who listened to their conversation from around the corner. 'You may want to set us on the rocks or shallows. It would seem an appropriate result of sparing your life.'

There was neither amusement nor offence in those storm laced blue eyes. Instead, she simply shrugged.

'Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then. The next time I am spared I will be sure to immediately turn upon my benefactors. Will that do? Don't say I didn't warn you,' she said to the general and walked away to the door of the hold, from which were brought out a few komodo rhinos to be saddled.

Iroh with a frowning face looked up at the horizon, where with every moment more land was visible.

'Lieutant Jee, dock the ship west of the bay.'

'What? But the Prince...? '

'If Prince Zuko has any questions throw the blame on ocean currents.'

The lieutenant saluted and walked away without a word. He had much more respect for Dragon of the West than the grumpy youngster, but he did not like that the general respected the opinion of the prisoner. Especially one who made most of the crew looks like bunch of incompetent fools.

* * *

 

Iroh explained the rules of the game forthe third time, but Eiri could not concentrate, seeing clouds of smoke coming from the village. Nothing carries noises as good as water, and to her ears came the sounds of terror similar to the ones she heard before. However, back then it was something else. In the Water Tribe, she had been one of the people cowering in igloos. Now she was with the very side that had melted down so many igloos years ago. She stared blankly at the distant fire as the curls of inky smoke dissipated into the cold air. Suddenly something else appeared on the horizon. The familiar shape was flying among the clouds in their direction, but the general did not react at the sight of a flying bison. Actually, he pretended that he did not see it being too absorbed in explaining the importance of the pawn of a white lotus.

If the girl did not know better at the moment she really would take him as grumpy, fat old man, as he wanted to pass. She stopped worrying about Aang, seeing that the Dragon of the West did not share the aspirations of his nephew. The Avatar was safe. He did not have to worry about the deadly warrior and strategist, and only about one hyperactive teenager with an excess of aggression. Maybe with a bit of luck they would manage to reach the North Pole, where Aang would get the help he needed. As if to confirm her thoughts the Unagi suddenly emerged from the water, which not only proved everyone on the ship that she was telling the truth, but splashed stream of water on the burning village, extinguishing fire and soaking one self-righteous prince.

The girl face fell, when she noticed that it was all thanks to Aang who, instead of running away, had to endanger himself and be a hero. Of course.

She was wrong. That band of lunatics would need more than a bit of luck.

 


End file.
